


Garde partagée.

by LilicatAll (YzanmyoLilicatAll)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 19:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15444021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YzanmyoLilicatAll/pseuds/LilicatAll
Summary: John a épousé Mary. Cela ne l’empêche pas de poursuivre ses enquêtes avec Sherlock. Il travaille aussi à la clinique... Bref, John a une vie bien remplie et qu’il pense parfaitement équilibrée. Mais quand Mary et Sherlock s’en mêlent... John ne peut que subir...





	Garde partagée.

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et leur univers à la BBC.   
> Soyons clair, la situation est ridicule.... mais j'imagine tellement bien Mary et Sherlock faire ça... et puis c'est un bon compromis.   
> Bonne lecture.   
> Lili

John ne comprenait pas... Tout avait commencé si naturellement, si normalement. Une simple soirée à Baker Street. Madame Hudson avait préparé le dîner, Greg était allé chercher Mary à la clinique en quittant son poste, John étant resté à Baker Street avec Sherlock, et ensemble ils fêtaient la fin d’une affaire particulièrement difficile. A la fin du repas, Madame Hudson et Greg étaient repartis, leur souhaitant une bonne fin de soirée. John avait été cherché son manteau et celui de Mary, prêt à rentrer chez eux, mais à son retour dans le salon, il avait trouvé son épouse assise sur le sofa face à Sherlock dans son fauteuil, et entre les mains du détective un paquet de feuilles. 

Comprenant, vu l’attitude des deux autres, qu’il n’était pas encore l’heure de partir, du moins pour eux, John se laissa tomber sur son propre fauteuil, toujours à sa place, et soupira lourdement.   
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il finalement en désignant d’un coup de menton les feuilles dans les mains de Sherlock.   
\- Un contrat, répondit platement Sherlock. 

John fut tenté de poser des questions supplémentaires, mais Sherlock le coupa, fixant Mary d’un air sérieux.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
Mary sourit, rendant son regard au détective et répondit :   
\- Cela me semble évident. Et c’est la meilleure solution, pour nous trois. 

Sherlock se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, joignant ses mains, comme l’on fait une prière, doigts écartés devant sa bouche.   
\- Une garde partagée, dit-il. Cette solution me semble effectivement adaptée. Mais ton contrat ne stipule pas de quelle façon nous nous le répartissons.   
\- C’est pour ça qu’on est là, rétorqua Mary. Pour en discuter. 

\- Si tu proposes une semaine sur deux, je te le dis tout de suite, cela ne me convient pas, commença Sherlock.   
\- Cela ne me convient pas non plus. Une semaine entière sans John ! Non ! Ni toi, ni moi, ne pourrions le supporter, approuva Mary.   
John manqua s’étouffer sur son fauteuil et intervint :   
\- Moi ?! Attendez... Vous parlez de moi là ?! 

\- Bien sûr John, lâcha platement Sherlock sans lui adresser un regard. Mary et moi n’avons rien à nous partager à part toi.   
\- Me partager ! s’offusqua John. C’est... C’est n’importe quoi !   
Sans tenir compte de l’intervention de John, Sherlock reprit :   
\- Une semaine sur deux n’étant pas envisageable, il ne nous reste qu’à nous répartir les jours de la semaine. 

\- Les jours ne comptent pas, le coupa Mary. John travaille à la clinique, donc avec moi, et sur les enquêtes avec toi. Il serait injuste de le priver de l’une ou de l’autre de ses activités.   
\- Il ne reste que les nuits donc, conclu Sherlock. Sachant qu’il y a sept nuits dans une semaine, il va être difficile de faire un partage équitable.   
\- Je vais chercher une tronçonneuse, comme ça vous pourrez me couper en deux. Une moitié de moi chacun, ça sera équitable non ? ironisa John. 

\- Ne sois pas ridicule John, dit Mary sans lâcher Sherlock des yeux. Mort, tu perdrais tout ton charme.   
\- Voilà qui me rassure grandement, soupira John.   
\- Comment vois-tu les choses ? demanda Sherlock, sans tenir compte du principal intéressé.   
\- Une nuit sur deux serait trop difficile à tenir pour lui, je pensais à quelque chose de plus stable, répondit Mary. 

\- Hum, je vois. Il semble évident que tu préférerais l’avoir durant les week-ends, donc du jeudi soir au dimanche, et moi du dimanche soir au mercredi. Reste donc la question de la nuit de mercredi à jeudi.   
\- Pour cette nuit là, je propose qu’on fasse une semaine sur deux, suggéra Mary. Moi les semaines paires et toi les semaines impaires. 

\- Parfait, approuva Sherlock. Reste le problème des nuits où j’ai besoin de John pour une enquête.   
\- Nous sommes des adultes intelligents, je pense que si tu as besoin de lui une nuit où il devrait être avec moi, tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à ce que je le garde une nuit de plus en contrepartie, fit remarquer Mary. 

\- Tout à fait. Et pour les vacances ? Je suppose qu’il arrivera des moments dans l’année où toi et John souhaiterez partir en vacances durant une semaine ou deux.   
\- Tu pourras le garder le nombre exact de nuit qu’il passera avec moi alors qu’il aurait dû être avec toi, affirma Mary.   
\- Cela me semble équitable. Il y a-t-il d’autres points dont nous devons discuter ? s’enquit Sherlock. 

\- Et mon avis à moi ? Cela intéresse quelqu’un ? intervint John qui bouillonnait sur son fauteuil.   
\- Non, rétorqua Sherlock sans détourner les yeux de Mary.   
\- John, on fait ça pour ton bien, plaida celle-ci.   
\- Mon bien ?! s’étrangla John. Tu... Tu plaisantes ?! 

Sherlock soupira lourdement, leva les yeux aux ciels et planta finalement son regard acéré dans les yeux choqués et éberlués de son ancien colocataire.   
\- Oui, John, pour ton bien. Il est évident que tu est très amoureux de Mary puisque tu l’as épousé et qu’elle attend votre enfant. Mais il est tout aussi évident que tu as de forts sentiments pour moi, sentiments qui sont réciproques au cas où tu aurais le moindre doute à ce sujet. Mary et moi ne voulons que ton bonheur, et avons parfaitement conscience que tu ne peux être pleinement heureux en devant faire un choix entre elle et moi. Donc, nous te partageons en tout intelligence et équité, afin que tu puisses trouver l’entière satisfaction dont tout autre choix t’aurai privé. Maintenant que les choses sont claires pour toi, veux-tu bien nous laisser finir ? 

John resta ébahi, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer son meilleur ami et son épouse, se demandant encore par quelle étrange tournure des choses ils en étaient arrivé là. Il ne comprenait pas... Mary et Sherlock discutaient actuellement des termes du contrat de garde partagée... pour lui ! Il se faisait l’horrible impression d’être un enfant dont les parents sont en train de divorcer. Et puis... c’était quoi cette histoire de sentiments ? Bon pour Mary, il comprenait, mais pour Sherlock ? Avait-il déjà dit qu’il n’était pas gay ?

\- Oui, j’aimerai discuter d’un autre point, reprit Mary coupant court aux pensées de son époux.   
\- Je t’écoute, dit Sherlock.   
\- Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez durant vos nuits ensemble, commença la jeune femme. Je me doute que votre relation ne restera pas éternellement platonique et cela ne me pose aucun problème. Cependant, je ne tolérerai aucune marque d’affection autre qu’amicale en public. John est mon mari, les gens jasent bien assez sans qu’en plus ils me plaignent d’être le dindon de la farce. 

\- Je comprends tout à fait, approuva Sherlock, notre relation doit rester secrète. De même que notre accord. J’ai moi aussi un point à soulever.   
\- Lequel ?   
\- Tu vas bientôt avoir un enfant, et cet enfant aura besoin de John. Cependant, je ne souhaite pas que John le ramène à chaque fois qu’il passe la nuit ici. 

Mary sourit et proposa :   
\- J’y ai déjà réfléchi. Je te propose que John ne vienne avec notre bébé qu’une fois par mois, mais en contrepartie, tu devras jouer les parrains exemplaires en gardant ta filleule un week-end par mois pour que John et moi puissions avoir un moment en amoureux.   
\- Cela me semble juste, admit Sherlock. J’ai le droit de lui donner le surnom que je veux ? A John... Pas au bébé...   
\- Bien sûr.   
\- Nous avons un accord. 

Mary et Sherlock se serrèrent la main, et Sherlock rempli le contrat avec les termes exacts puis le signa, avant de le tendre à Mary qui le parapha à son tour après l’avoir relu. John se retrouva soudain avec le fameux contrat dans les mains, son épouse lui tendant un stylo et son ancien colocataire le fixant intensément.   
\- Attendez... Ne me dites pas que... 

\- Si John, tu dois signer ! expliqua Mary. Tu es le principal concerné après tout.   
\- Merci de t’en rendre compte, grommela John, en commençant à lire. Ça veut dire quoi : “Sherlock et John sont libres de pratiquer toutes les activités qu’ils auront envie durant leurs nuits communes, même les plus sexuelles” ?   
\- Que nous pourrons coucher ensemble trois nuits par semaine les semaines paires et quatre nuits par semaine les semaines impaires, répondit Sherlock. 

\- Bien sûr cet accord n’est valable qu’avec Sherlock, précisa Mary. Il t’est formellement interdit de coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre.   
\- Mais... Je ne suis PAS gay, rugit John. Pourquoi voudrai-je coucher avec Sherlock ?  
\- Je t’en prie John, souffla Sherlock. Tout le monde sait que tu n’es pas gay. Tu es juste fortement attiré par moi, et comme c’est réciproque, il n’y a aucune raison que nous ne couchions pas ensemble dans un avenir proche. 

\- C’est ridicule, s’exclama John, je refuse de signer ça !   
Mais alors qu’il se levait, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui et à oublier cette histoire abracadabrante, il croisa le regard sérieux des deux autres. Ce simple regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu’il ne s’en sortirait pas comme ça. Désabusé, il signa rapidement le contrat, bougonnant tant et plus, puis enfila son manteau et tendit le sien à Mary. 

\- Voilà, j’ai signé, maintenant on rentre. Bonne soirée Sherlock.   
Et sans un mot de plus il quitta l’appartement. Mary enfila tranquillement son manteau et sourit à Sherlock qui fixait, un air légèrement inquiet sur le visage, la porte par où John venait de disparaître.   
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura Mary. Je le ferai changer d’avis.   
\- C’est vrai ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Cela t’arrangerai qu’il reste sur ses positions, remarqua Sherlock. 

Mary leva les yeux au ciel et expliqua :   
\- Je sais que je lui apportes des choses que tu ne pourras jamais lui apporter. Mais je sais aussi que tu lui donnes des choses que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. Il est évident qu’il t’aime, il a juste du mal à l’admettre. Je t’aime bien, et je l’aime assez pour accepter de le partager avec toi. 

\- Merci, sourit Sherlock. Ah, au fait, j’ai remarqué que tu ne stipulais nulle part dans ce contrat l’obligation de le ramener en vie et de préférence entier...   
Le sourire de Mary s’élargit et elle embrassa Sherlock sur la joue en murmurant :   
\- Parce que je sais que ni toi ni moi ne laisserons quoi que se soit de tel arriver à John.   
Puis elle quitta l’appartement, laissant Sherlock seul. Le brun sourit et regarda rapidement autour de lui, voyant déjà ce qu’il devait réaménager rapidement pour le retour, quelques nuits par semaine, de John. 

Fin.


End file.
